Wolf Mania
by myW0NDERWALL
Summary: New story! Submit your person to be a wolf or an imprint and enjoy! *CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY ALERT!

Okay, so I have developed 2 new Twilight crushes. You ready to hear who...

JASPER AND PAUL!

So, thanks to that, I am making a new story. Its A NEW WOLF PACK!

All the old wolves and imprints will be in it too, but there will be more to the La Push pack, and there will be two other packs that need Alphas and stuff. SO, APPLY!

And, if they are an imprint, then still put what pack their wolf is in. And if the wolf has an imprint, please make an app for them too.

OH! And my person gets Paul! ;P

App:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Usual clothes:

Personality:

Pack (La Push, Vancouver, Calgary):

Imprint or Wolf:

If wolf, what does their wolf look like:

Alpha or Beta or neither:

Their role (like Emily is like the mother):

Friends from the book:

Enemies from the book:

Do they have a love interest (imprint or other ):

Lifestyle (do they go to school, how do they live, do they get along with any other wolves, do they hang around someones house, etc):

Family:

Friends:

What made them phase:

Other:


	2. Final Characters

Wolf Mania

Here are the wolves so far (their imprints are listed if they have one):

**Bold is Girl Wolves**

_Italics is Imprints from the La Push wolves (like Jake and Paul and Embry)_

Underline is guy wolves

Vancouver Pack:

**Cassandra 'Storm' Tomari **

**Arika Strife (Beta) **

Gabriel Worthington- Imprint: Jenna Perry

**Kami Rojiku **

James Rioben

Blake Smith (Alpha)- Imprint: Lulu Jenkins 

Zach Bridge

Zane Bridge

Calgary:

Victor 'Vic' Chavez (Alpha)- Imprint: Rebecca Lake

**Willow Carter- Imprint: Trent Grass(From La Push)**

Callen Fredricks- Imprint: Viola Stanley

Travis Gregory (Beta)

Chris 'Pyro' Rofriguez 

Micah Spiritlake 

**Haileigh Deacon**

La Push: (All the other Wolfs from Twilight will be in this story)

**Diana Moone- Imprint: Anthony Cullen**

_Jacob Black's Imprint: Luna Skye _

**Jade Night- Imprint: Sean Frank **

Trent Grass- Imprint: Willow Carter (From Calgary) 

**Eclipse Tower **

_Embry's Imprint: Reveka Duke "Reba"_

Gregory Atterberry (Beta)

_Paul's Imprint: Amelia Davis_

_Colin's Imprint: Brooklyn Davis_

* * *

_Vampires:  
_

__**Bold Is Female  
**

Underline is clan

Regular is Male

_Italics is human/mate_

Nomads:_  
_Archie Summers - American Nomad

**Sarah Grey- Canadian Nomad**

**Wilhelmina Hanser - Canadian Nomad  
**

**Andrea Belle Clover - Canadian Nomad  
**

**Vanessa Haver - Canadian Nomad **_(Luke Taylor, La Push, soon-to-be-mate)**  
**_

Vancouver:

**Cassia Green **

**Nikita Anisha Menezes-Green**

**Lizzy Monerae**

**Lila Monerae**

Demetrius Garett

Damarcus Dante

Calgary: 

**Hope Jacques****  
**

Alex Strife

Carter Shane Garren

Kyle Steven Emerson

I have all the characters I need! Thanks ,guys! And check out my other stories, too!


	3. Official Chapter 1: Calgary

Calgary Pack:

Prologue:

Just outside the city rush, a tiny forest was home to the families of the Shape shifters. As you may have heard, Quileutes can turn into wolves. Well, this pack was made up of Quileutes who moved away from their home, La Push, and to the surrounding area of Calgary, Alberta.

Chapter 1:

A nice run was just what Travis needed. The wind blowing through his brown fur, his huge paws pounding against the forest floor, his tongue feeling the rush of air-

_Someone seems a little distracted. _A girl's voice stated before Travis's face hit the dirt.

There was a barking laughter, and Travis turned to see the brownish-grey wolf of Willow Carter. He growled, and prepared to lung the wolfette who'd tripped him.

_Cool it guys. _

Travis stopped at the voice of their Alpha, though he could see the amused smirk on his face. Sure, Travis was older than Victor, but Victor was Alpha for a reason, and he had to listen to him. Plus, Victor was bigger with his Alpha-ness, so Travis would be taken down in a fight (not that he'd be stupid enough to fight his Alpha).

_Yeah, Travis, cool it. _Willow said childishly before running into the forest to phase back.

Travis _was_ distracted. He never noticed that they were in the trees in front of Victor's house. The guy was 16 and he already had his own house and was Alpha of a pack. What a life.

Victor growled, causing Travis to loose the thought. The reason he was here wasn't one he liked them to think about.

After phasing back and changing, Travis ran into the open door of the Alpha's house, Willow on his heels. As he expected, there was no smell of freshly baked muffins or cake like in other Alphas' houses.

"Where's the food, Becca?" Travis asked, looking hungrily at the empty oven.

In the living room that was open from the kitchen, Rebecca Lake sat on the couch, her long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, her feet on the coffee table, reading a magazine.

Rebecca was Victor's imprint, and she was only 16 as well, so he didn't blame her for not having food ready. But he was kinda jealous of the other packs. She spend most of her time here with them anyways, why couldn't she bake once in a while?

Rebecca shrugged her slim shoulders, and took a bite of her Twizzler. A bag of them rested between her legs, and if Travis tried to grab one, Victor would bite his hand off for touching her so close to her… area.

"Do you have two legs, Travis?" She asked, not looking up from her magazine.

Willow sat down on the counter, and Travis sighed. Rebecca used this on him every time he asked her for something.

"Yeah."

"Do you have two _arms, _Travis?"

"Yes."

She glared at him with her dark green eyes. "Would you like that to change, Travis?"

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"Then get it yourself." Her attention turned back to the magazine, and Willow laughed, her waist-long brown hair brushing against her ripped skinnies and her grey tank.

"That never gets old." She jumped from the counter and went to the fridge, pulling out ingredients for something with cheese in it.

"Thanks for being polite, _Willow." _Travis said immaterially, sending an accused look at Rebecca.

She just took another bite of her Twizzler and ignored him.

Victor came in the door, then, wearing only jeans like Travis, and a smile on his face when he saw Rebecca.

"Callen still at home?" Travis asked his alpha as Victor sat down next to Rebecca, pulling her black skinny-jean clad legs into his lap. He sat on the middle couchin, Rebecca now leaning against the arm of the couch, smiling.

Sometimes Travis though he would be sick being around them, especially when Victor took a Twizzler from the pack between her legs and she squealed in surprise as he smiled at her, amused.

But, being with Willow didn't help, as she was imprinted on by a wolf in La Push, who she went to see every night when she was done her wolf duties here. The only other option was Callen, who was the loner of the group, and Travis preferred to be with the party, not trying to make friends who were against it.

After a minute, when Rebecca looked at Travis, Victor looked, too, obviously being told in their secret eye language that he was waiting.

"Yeah. He doesn't patrol till tonight, so he might be around later."

Willow brought to the table a dozen grilled cheese sandwiches, and the guys raced to the table, grabbing four each. They would've grabbed more, but Rebecca was brave enough to grab the rest away while they were in mid-place-on-the-plate.

Willow ended up getting only three, and Rebecca had one. It should've made them feel like pigs, but they loved to eat, and weren't ashamed of it.

"So," Willow said, her mouth stuffed with half of Sandwich 2. "There's a party at Trina Halle's today from 4 to 10. It's one of those 'How-long-can-you-swim-without-making-out-or-getting-a-drink' kind of parties. Want to go?"

Rebecca nodded her head eagerly and high fived Willow, who was at the table in front of her. "Wait," Rebecca said. "You weren't invited to this party, were you?"

Willow laughed, throwing her head back, and answered in a 'Duh!' tone, "Of course not!"

"Good." Rebecca laughed.

"As long as Trina's sister, Theodora is there, I'm in." Travis shrugged.

Willow rolled her eyes. "You're such a guy! The only reason you like her is because there was a rumour she had a threesome with Drew and Craig in the band room at school!"

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed from where she was on the floor under Victor's arm. For some reason, Rebecca liked to sit on the floor. "Theo is a slut! I bet if she was there you wouldn't be able to get passed the crowd of _people _who like her long enough to see her naked in the pool."

"I'll take that bet." Travis said, dropping his last grilled cheese sandwich from his mouth to talk. They all cringed in disgust. "I bet you and Willow I'll get at least a 5 minute make out session with her tonight. _If _she's there."

"And the loser?" Victor said, raising a brow.

"Loses?" Willow suggested. She hated making bets with high prizes.

Travis scoffed. "Has to kiss Melanie Jamison."

Rebecca thought for a second. Melanie was the overweight girl in her Math class, and she didn't help herself by acting like one of the guys. Lets just say that milk moustaches, puking in peoples mouths, and transferring gases were her specialties. "That's bad, sure, but isn't that kinda rude?"

Victor and Willow agreed.

Travis rolled his eyes and did the childish thing. "You scared, princess? Your man would know it was for a bet. What's at stake?"

Rebecca crossed her arms and glared. Willow and Victor were quiet, as they knew that was true for them as well. Well, if it came up, she _could just say she was drunk._

"_Fine. Deal."_

_A/N: Okay, so how did you like it? I still need more characters, especially guys (remember girls are supposed to be rare) and if there are any more Calgary wolves, they'll come in the next chapter with the Calgary wolves._

_Also, review and tell me the following things:_

_1) Who should win the bet_

_2) What character you like best so far_

_3) Should I continue with the Calgary wolves for now or go to another pack_

_I CANT UPDATE AGAIN TIL I GET MORE GUY WOLVES (ESPECIALLY FOR CALGARY) AND I GET ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS! _


	4. Official Chapter 2: Vancouver

A/N: So, many of you decided that you'd want me to introduce the other packs then go back to Calgary, and that's what I'll do. I'm still looking for guy characters, so don't stop sending them in just cause I'm working on the story, too! If it says open, it's open. And, I need a beta for both Vancouver and Calgary. Please don't send in anymore girl wolves, I don't mind imprints, but girl wolves are RARE, remember? Leah was the first one. So, I wanna stick to that, otherwise most of you will be sending in females. I might let one or more in if they immediately give me an idea. You can also send in humans if you want, whether they're love interests or cousins or friends or whatever.

And, most of you also said you liked Willow. Actually, all of you said she was one of your faves. There will be more questions at the bottom! I'm very curious about who you guys like, because they'll probably be in more of the story then.

Anyways, back to the story!

Vancouver Pack:

Prologue:

It seemed forest was anywhere a wolf was, even in huge cities. The Vancouver rush was fairly annoying to wolf ears, but if you didn't have to be there, you weren't.

But, as you probably expected, there was a getaway near-by for the wolves. Many movies were shot in Vancouver, and in them was the lovely forests and mountains and scenery. Well, these wolves live in a forest called 'Black Wood Forest', just a five minute run from the hustling, bustling city itself.

Chapter 2:

"I thought her name was Kara?" Gabriel asked James, taking a bite of Lulu's homemade cookies. He had two in his mouth at the time, trying to talk around them.

Lulu was the Alpha-ette, you could call her. The alpha's imprint. She, like most other Alpha imprintees, was motherly and cooked for the pack. She has beautiful blonde curls down her back and bright blue eyes. She was tall, around 5'9, and she had a huge smile. Lulu was slightly older than their Alpha, Blake, who was 20, and Lulu was 22. But, Blake looked as old as any 26 year-old with his height and bulky features.

"Manners, Gabe!" Lulu scolded, rolling her eyes.

"No, Kara was last week's girl." James replied, running a hand through his brownish red hair. He smiled, and took a cookie, too, before continuing in a determined voice. "You never see Miley Cyrus singing the same song as Hannah Montana, that would ruin the image! Seriously, dude! The new wolf James _never _dates human James' girls."

Arika Strife, a dark haired, dark eyed girl spoke up from her spot on the porch, where the other girls, Storm and Kami were, too, enjoying the sun like girls do. "Seriously, _dude," _She mimicked James, "I hope you imprint one day. You'll be the one sulking about having to stay with the same girl the rest of your life in your little man-diary and I'll be the one laughing at how much of a dick your imprint thinks you are. It's easy math, man! Get it together now or you'll never be happy."

James walked out the door and bent down beside Arika's chair, putting his arms around her. She moved away slightly. "Baby, you're just jealous you never got to witness the Rioben charm."

Arika groaned in disgust and Storm scoffed. Attention turned to the skinny, pale girl. The wolf tattoo on her neck moved as she exposed her skin to the sun. "Don't worry, Arika, he just doesn't like it when girls can take him down. The weak guy feeds off of girls who are pitiful and slutty and cant walk unless they have a guy with their hand in her back pocket."

"Not true!" James said, offended, and he stood slightly. "Haylie is perfectly fine! She might even last two weeks! Why don't you just go and run back to your little thieves and get yourself arrested or something." He said, his mood broken.

"That was such a shitty comeback I might actually take pity and listen to what you said." Storm considered, eyes closed. Gabriel, who was leaning against the door, went back inside, following Blake as he came down the path and into the house.

Gabriel was just trying to be nice, but James couldn't help but roll his eyes. Just because Blake's sister was coming to visit didn't mean they all needed to be worried. But, then, the telepathy didn't help with their feelings towards her.

"Hey," a shy girl's voice said as a tiny, pale girl came up the porch steps. She stood awkwardly for a second, her blueish greenish eyes scanning each of the wolves. Her hair was curly and brown, in a side pony that was over her shoulder. Her face was round and pretty, and she wore dark purple. Dark purple boots that were flat and went to her knees, the hint of purple knee socks visible, and a purple strapless summer dress with black polka dots. Over top of that, she wore a black vest with purple stripes.

Storm stood, and looked at her before straightening out her black tights and skirt and said coldly, "Look what the brat-bus drove in. If you're here to break his heart again, you might-as-well go on inside. He's there… we don't need your need little presence here."

She left down the steps and Gabriel came out then, leaning against the door once again, hands in his pockets, looking at his imprint. James cleared his throat and Kami, who was relatively quiet during her tanning, stood, James and Arika following. James started running and ploughing the girls into the dug out down the path.

"Jenna?" Gabriel asked.

She nodded, biting her lip and holding her hands in front of her stomach nervously. "Gabe, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to run away! But you couldn't expect me to take all this wolf stuff easily!"

Gabriel nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry, too."

She smiled at the guy in front of her, relief swelling up in her throat. Jenna really hadn't meant to take off like that, leaving him for weeks, not answering anyone's calls or texts. But she was shocked. And, if it wasn't for Kami calling her and telling her to show up and talk to him, she would've broke apart.

He hugged her to him, picking her off the ground, and she laughed lightly. How was she gonna tell him her best friend had died the day before in a wolf attack? She didn't blame him, she just wanted him to know that it was gonna be a slow starting relationship. And she would ask him to check into it, but it wasn't easy for her to say just that.

"You okay?" The 16 year-old asked, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded, feeling the whole two year difference between them in that minute he held her gaze. "We need to talk."

In the distance, the surprised scream of Kami was heard, making it seemed a little easier.

A/N: Okay, I still need guys, remember? And questions:

Since I already know your fav from last chapter…

1) Who was your least fav from last chapter and why?

2) Who was your favorite from this chapter and why?

3) How would you react if you found that your crush/soul mate was a wolf the day after your best friend died in a wolf attack?


	5. Official Chapter 3: Calgary

Okay, since I still am waiting on a beta for La Push, and I don't want to have to make one up and take it out later, I'm going back to Calgary. Next chapter, if I have a beta, I'll write La Push.

Chapter 3: Calgary

In the Alpha's living room was where the party was as they waited for the guys. Haileigh, a blonde haired beauty wolf, had joined Willow and Rebecca after the guys went on patrol, and they had cranked up the Hit List music channel on TV, and had been dancing ever since.

As 'Tik tok' was playing, and near the end, the slow part was on, Rebecca and Willow jumped onto the couch, singing.

Haileigh laughed and took a picture of the girls in their nice jeans and shirts before going back to jumping to the beat of the music that pounded through the floor.

Rebecca was wearing a grey tank top with a black cut-off sleeved shirt that had a long, hanging neck. She also had on dangling silver necklaces that reached the length of her long black hair, which was pinned back out of her tan face. On her feet were flat back boots that went up to her knees, where there were silver swirls along her jeans.

Haileigh wore a black and white striped vest over a black tank top, and her hair was in a curly side pony that rested over her shoulder. Her bangs were pulled back, and her short shorts were dark, and her shoes were DC high tops, dark with white scribbles on them. She also had a long silver necklace and her arms had bangles.

Willow wore her nicer pair of dark skinny jeans, and a one-shoulder black top with a gold necklace against her dark skin. Her hair was straightened and let down as she threw her head back and forth to the music. Again, she didn't wear shoes.

Suddenly, as the girls were laughing over the many pictures Haileigh took, the music was turned off. Behind them, a group of 5 guys (slash-werewolves) were watching them.

Callen cringed. "Why so loud?"

The girls shrugged and Rebecca took Haileigh's pink and green painted phone and put it in her back pocket before the guys could see the pictures.

Willow noticed not only were they dress poorly in jeans and tee-shirts, like usual, but there was an odd number of wolves. She counted: Callen, Victor, Chris (Travis's best friend who phased a week ago) and Travis. But there was a new wolf she didn't recognize. She pointed a finger to the shaggy haired new-comer. "Whose this?"

Victor, who was now hugging Rebecca from behind, answered, "Phased just a few hours ago. Meet Micah Spiritlake. Micah, these are the pack's girls; Willow, Haileigh and Rebecca."

Micah's brown eyes looked at Rebecca with recognition. Of course they would, she was all Victor thought about while patrolling.

Rebecca, being the considerate one, asked, "So, are you coming to the party with us?"

"This wasn't the party?" Micah asked, a sly smile on his face.

"It sure seemed like one," Callen agreed.

The girls laughed, and Rebecca, being the only human there, blushed. Victor noticed and asked her with a smirk, "What did you guys do?"

He went for the camera phone in Rebecca's pocket when she wasn't looking, and lightly took one of his hands off her stomach. Haileigh, having been just listening to the conversation, noticed, and grabbed his arm when Victor got a hold of it.

"He's got the phone!" She yelled, and Rebecca turned in surprise. Willow laughed and lunged for the arm Victor was looking at the phone with, the other guarding it from the girls.

"No!" He yelled, laughing as the phone dropped out of his hand, and everyone scrambled for it, even Callen.

Haileigh grabbed in and put it inside her jeans on her hip, the tight elastic holding it in place. She knew the guys would still go for it, so she put her shirt over top, so at least she's have an advantage. "Are we going," She asked.

They all piled into Victor's truck; Willow driving, Travis next to her, and the rest in the box.

As they took the dirt roads, as to not get caught sitting in the box of the truck, everyone was making jokes and getting along. It was nice, as it distracted Rebecca's thoughts from the bet she'd made earlier with Travis.

They approached the mansion of Trina Halle, Travis and Chris whooped in unusion, and they jumped out of the box.

Travis lingered for a moment at the box, looking at it, before picking something up and walking up the steps to the large front door.

Trina answered with her suntanned skin and blue eyes and wonderful brown hair. She wore a really slutty blue dress, and she stumbled her way to Travis with a huge smiled on her face.

The other went on in, and Rebecca and Victor headed to the dance floor, while Willow and Haileigh went with Chris and Micah to the pool. Callen hung around, eyes searching the room.

Some people brought drinks around, and Callen took one, leaning against the wall. He watched amused as tipsy teens dance in front of him, laughing or stumbling along.

Then, one girl caught his eyes, and Callen choked in surprise.

…

Rebecca tugged Victor through the crowd to Haileigh, who had frantically waved them over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rebecca asked. Victor listened closely.

"Have you seen my phone? Did it drop out in the truck when _Victor _wrestled me for it?" She asked, sure that was when she'd lost it. But, Victor had lost interest when she had said 'my'. It was obviously gonna be something that she blamed someone else for.

"I never seen it." Rebecca said, a little annoyed.

Haileigh looked in her eyes and said. "You remember that picture I took when we were getting ready in the bathroom? The one with you and Willow?"

Rebecca's eyes grew large, and she screamed, "You didn't delete that?"

Victor was now back in the conversation. "What? What picture in the bathroom?"

As dirty as it sounded, Rebecca didn't want to explain that it wasn't like that. Well, not exactly.

There were many pictures Haileigh took as they were changing. Not to be stalkerish, but because she was gonna blackmail the girls with them because they hid her makeup case and said they flushed the contents down the drain.

And, many of those were simply of the girls half naked, shrugging and hiding their smiles. But, there was one where they tried to grab her phone and delete the black mail pictures, but they slipped and ended up on the floor laughing. Rebecca was on the floor next to the toilet, Willow across her stomach. Their eyes were closed and their mouths were open, and it didn't look as it actually was.

Rebecca was immediately mad at Haileigh. She was supposed to delete those once the guys got there to prove she wouldn't send them to Travis. But, when Victor almost took her phone, she forgot.

Rebecca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay…" she said, realizing it was an accident. "Where's Willow? Maybe she knows where it is."

"Right." Haileigh said and they headed out to the pool area.

"Hey, Willow-" Haileigh started, looking at the soaked girl. She was currently winning in a chicken fight while on Micah's shoulders. Rebecca thought she would've left to see Trent already, but she was thinking the same thing Rebecca was; that it was nice to have the whole pack getting along for once.

"Not now!" She said, pushing a drunk Trina lightly, for her, anyways.

"But it's impor-" Rebecca cut Haileigh off, gasping.

Victor, who was now in the pool trying to help Chris trip Micah, look up at her.

Rebecca pointed to the bean bag chairs that were in a circle on the pool's deck. In one of the chairs was Travis… with a brown haired, blue eyes, tall beauty. Theo. She was laughing and hiccupping, kissing Travis on the cheek every two seconds.

As Fuckin Perfect by Pink came on over the speakers, Rebecca groaned. How right that was. She knew where that could lead, and Rebecca would loose the bet.

But her eyes were zeroed in one something else. In Travis's hand was a pink and green painted camera phone.

…

WOW! What a doosh! Anyway, I have four questions! Please answer them!

1) Who's your favorite Calgary Pack member?

2) Who's your least favorite Calgary Pack member?

3) Who should win the bet?

And 4) Do you like these questions at the end of the chapter?

See ya guys later! And I update the Character list every time I update the story. Just FYI. So new characters might come in.


	6. Official Chapter 4: La Push

Wolf Mania 4: La Push

"Eclipse! You're off patrol today!" Sam Uley told Eclipse Tower as she walked into the house. She threw her arms down in exaggeration and plopped down into a chair around the table.

Eclipse wore a yellow v-neck tee with skinnies and boots. Her long, curly hair was to her back and brown, very delicate looking, and her eyes were dark. Eclipse also had large scars on her arms, from a car accident, and she was only about 5'4.

She leaned forward on the table to Embry and Paul, who were waiting for their imprints to show up. "Embry… how does it feel that your imprint is barely over-age? Like, she just turned 18, and you're twenty! It would've been illegal to tap her a month ago."

Embry growled.

"And Paul, your imprint's sister is Colin's imprint. Did you realize that one day you two would be related?"

Paul's eyes grew wide.

Just as Emily put the muffins between them, Diana Moone, the youngest wolf at 13, came rushing through the door, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

She sat next to Eclipse, her long black hair tangled and her russet skin was slightly flushed. It was obvious she was just with her imprint, Anthony Cullen, and the wet hair showed she was cliff-diving at First Beach.

These wolves were always obsessing with their imprints, it was so annoying, Eclipse thought. I hop I never imprint.

"Diana!" A girl screeched from outside. Embry almost jumped out of his chair in excitement. This girl did not sound happy.

Reveka Duke came into the house, and all the wolves that were there grabbed all the muffins they could. Where Reveka was mad, there was flying muffins and Embry trying not to cry over all the emotions everywhere.

Reveka, who everyone called Reba, because her Russian name was too weird to say, had straight dark hair passed her shoulders in nice layers, with bangs across her forehead. Her eyes were almond shaped and grey, and her creamy face had bright freckles. She was 5'6 and fairly slim, she was a dancer, and over all, she was pretty.

Except, right now her hair was pin straight with water and her mascara was runny. Her face was angry, and her eyes flared. Reba's black leggings were sticking to her body uncomfortably, and her purple converse were matching her soggy purple tank top.

Paul choked back laughter.

Diana ran into another room, laughing the whole way.

Emily and Sam tried to stay out of the mess.

Eclipse spit out her muffin, rushing to her best friend's side.

And Embry whimpered, glaring after Diana.

As Reba tried to shake excess water off her body, looking disgusted, Eclipse couldn't help but laugh. "What happened?"

"Diana and Anthony were cliff diving… and I was trying to get them to kiss. They're fricken 13 already! Why can't they kiss?" Reba was rambling, and she had an annoyed/pissed/miserable look on her face as she wrung out her shirt. "And…" She choked back tears, looking at the shirt she designed herself by cutting and sewing many purple shirts together with silver cursive on the front and silver patterns on the hems. "And… she ruined my shirt by pushing me over the cliff!"

Reba was going into hysterics, and Eclipse backed down the hall to find Diana, and Embry hugged Reba close, telling her he was going to take her home and she can design something for him.

Jacob came through the door with a group of the pack, including his imprint Luna, Jared, Kim, Quil, Colin, Gregory Atterberry (Beta), Paul's Imprint: Amelia Davis, Colin's Imprint: Brooklyn Davis, Trent Grass and his imprint Willow from Calgary, and Leah and Seth.

Jacob, who was holding his black haired beauty's hand, burst out laughing at Reba, and Embry growled, seeing Reba start to sob miserably.

Reba was never seen in such a state, she was never out of style, and she was never wearing soggy clothes.

Reba and Embry left soon after, and the others fought for chairs.

"Okay!" Colin said, watching his imprint steal his chair. "There are too many fucking wolves, guys!" He spread his arms to show his disagreement. "We either need to get rid of some of newbies, or we need more tables!" No one was really listening to him, so he looked at the alpha. "Sam? Emily?"

"Sit down, Colin." Emily pleaded.

He just made a face. "But there's no where to sit, Em!" He complained.

Colin sat down on the floor.

A/N: Sorry if you're character wasn't in it much, but there will be more chapters!

Quest-ions!:

1) You're favorite La Push Character?

2) You're least fave?

3) How do you like the story so far?

4) Anything else….?


	7. Official Chapter 5: Vancouver

A/N: So, I loooovve all the packs! So, I'm gonna do a pattern: one chapter Vancouver, one Chapter Calgary then one La Push, then Vancouver again. Like, they will be clashing soon, but it'll still focus on the one pack's people. So read on! Even if you're character isn't in!

OH!:

And, first two to answer the question get a preview of the next chapter! I gave the two who answered last chapter's previews! Even though I posted this only hours after! But, yeah, REVIEW!

Chapter 5: Vancouver

Arika flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder, gazing at Gabe and Jenna with her black eyes. She sighed, it looked like they were fighting. But, hopefully the saying 'everything happens for a reason' applied here.

She rubbed her hands on her jean shorts nervously. She liked Jenna, and Arika wanted her and Gabe to be around. Together.

"You okay?" Zach Bridge asked, coming and putting an arm around his pack member. He was soaking wet, but Arika was too distracted to notice.

Zach, and his twin Zane, were 18 and had blonde hair. Their eyes were chocolate brown, and they were fairly tall. But, they were also total opposites. Zach was quieter and kinder, a little of a nerd, too, and he wore jeans, converse, and sweatshirts, but sometimes no shirts. Zane was flirty and loved to have attention, just like James, and wore shorts and band tees.

Arika rested her head on his shoulder. "Why can't they just forgive and forget?"

Zach looked where she was looking. They were the only two still at the house. Storm hadn't come back from wherever she went yet, and the others- Kami, James, Blake, Lulu and Zane- were with Arika and Zach, laying on the grass or swimming in the dug-out.

"Why don't you just go over there and order them to forgive each other? You are the beta, after all." Zach teased.

Arika smiled slightly and shrugged. "It wouldn't be fair." Lulu screamed as Blake and James ganged up to throw her in the half-clean water. "Let's go swim!"

…

"Hey, Lulu, have any food?" James asked as his stomach growled. He frowned.

She scowled and moved away from, Blake as he tried to help her out of the water. Lulu ignored him.

Kami, who was reading some book on her towel, answered, "They left it all in the house. If you want it, you'll have to sneak by Gabe and Jenna without getting caught, possibly by sneaking in the back window, and grab enough food for all of us, or we'll tell Gabe you were sneaking into their private conversation just to get food."

James looked impressed, as she said that so simply. "Good idea! Zane, Arika! We have a mission to complete! Let us go!"

Arika jumped up immediately, smiling, and Zane took his time, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, guys! We go through the forest till we hit the back of the house, walk slowly along the side of the house, and through the window. We have to make sure they don't see us through the door, or we're dead! We have to get all the food we can find… they won't be done talking for a while… you ready?"

Arika spoke. "But, won't they see us when we go passed them. Even if we're in the trees, it's easy to see…"

Zane interrupted, "Relax! We just have to make sure we use our best skills, agree?"

They nodded. "Break on the count of three."

"One… two… three…"

"Break!"

The others looked, but they ignored, sneaking into the forest.

…

AAHAHAAHHA! YOU have to wait till the next Vancouver chapter to see what happens… do they get caught? Do Jenna and Gabe get back together?

Questions:

1) How long should they have to wait for the talk to be over?

2) Should James, Arika and Zane get caught?

And 3) Should Jenna and Gabe fight more, maybe start a little prank war, or should they live happily-ever-after and get together again?


	8. Official Chapter 6: Calgary

A/N: Okay, so I don't really know who should win the bet, so I'm just gonna write, and try to do what most of you wanted…

Previously: (Chapter 3: Calgary):

_"Not now!" Willow said, pushing a drunk Trina lightly, for her, anyways._

_"But it's impor-" Rebecca cut Hailiegh off, gasping._

_Victor, who was now in the pool trying to help Chris trip Micah, look up at her._

_Rebecca pointed to the bean bag chairs that were in a circle on the pool's deck. In one of the chairs was Travis… with a brown haired, blue eyes, tall beauty. Theo. She was laughing and hiccupping, kissing Travis on the cheek every two seconds._

_As Fuckin Perfect by Pink came on over the speakers, Rebecca groaned. How right that was. She knew where that could lead, and Rebecca would loose the bet._

_But her eyes were zeroed in one something else. In Travis's hand was a pink and green painted camera phone._

Chapter 6: Calgary

"He is so dead!" Hailiegh yelled, storming towards Travis, who was winking at Rebecca.

Rebecca didn't follow… she was too… surprised. She sat down on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet into the water, her face shocked, disgusted and thinking.

Willow thought Rebecca was about to cry, and kicked Micah in the face while getting off his shoulders. Willow jumped out of the pool, shaking the water off her body, and chased after Travis with Hailiegh, as he was now running for his life.

But, with Theo still drunk and un-kissed, she wasn't going to give up. She glared at Rebecca and Victor, who were cuddling, and gripped the camera phone Travis had given her.

…

Callen tried to look away from the red haired beauty, towards the pool, where Rebecca was in Victor's arms, but that made him want to look at the girl again, and take her and hug her.

He couldn't resist. Callen's brown eyes locked on her blue ones. This girl was the only one he could see, the others were fairly blurred out, and her lovely blue eyes…

She had fair skin and long, slightly curled red hair. Her eyes were blue like the ocean, and she was fairly slim, and about 5'3. Her nose was straight and her cheekbones high, and her smile made the whole room light up. She had a beauty mark on her cheek, right below her eye, and, from the too short tank top she had on, Callen could see that she had her belly button pierced as a blue jewelled dangling ring hung there, the same color as her eyes.

She looked over again at him and smiled from where she was dancing with some guy, who Callen tried very hard not to look at, and Callen raised his drink to her in respect. He didn't want her to think he wasn't watching her, which he totally was, and she knew it.

"Hey, man!" Micah said, placing a big hand on Callen's shoulder. Micah smirked at him, and was way taller than Callen, with forest green eyes and shaggy, chocolate brown hair. "Who you staring at?"

Callen looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "None of your business."

Micah just shrugged and sniffed, placing his arm to lean on Callen's shoulder. "I already know, man. It's Viola Stanley. Pretty cute huh?"- Callen growled- "right, never mind. Go say hi! She's really nice!"

"You know my imprint?" Callen asked.

"Now, now, let's not get rowdy… I don't _know _her, know her. She's in my Chem. class. She may be"- Callen glared at him, daring him to go on about how he knows Viola Stanley. "Or not be, my Chem. partner. So, I may or may not have had her at my house. Just saying." He added quickly, raising his hands in surrender.

Micah would've rather have said that now than have Callen hear it in his thoughts.

"Who's that guy she's dancing with?"

Micah glared at the guy. "Oh. That's Michael Huntington. Richest guy in the area. I hate his guts, man. Let's get Viola over here, shall we?" He went on without waiting for an answer. "Viola! Viola! Come meet my friend!"

When the pretty girl made it to the boys, Michael wondering where she was going and left to dance with another girl, she hugged Micah slightly and smiled.

'Relax, Callen,' he told himself. 'She's just being friendly.'

"Viola, this is Callen. Callen, this is Viola. You two kids have fun." Micah left, clanging beer cans with some guy.

"Hi…" Callen said.

"Hey…" Viola looked around. "Wanna dance?"

Running a hand through his hair, he said, "Sure…"

She squealed in delight, putting Callen's glass on a near-by table and took his arm.

…

"Travis, I'm gonna ask one more time… where's my damn phone?" Hailiegh asked, jumping on his back once more. He was withering on the forest floor, while Hailiegh literally was jumping on his back.

Willow dropped his jacket. "It's not in there."

"I'm not sure!" Travis screamed, crying out in pain.

"Fine." Hailiegh muttered, walking back to the party with Willow. "At least he hasn't made out with Theo yet…"

"You better hope that you sleep with your eyes open, Gregory!" Willow was yelling to him. Hailiegh slapped her in the side. "What?"

"No need to use last names, Willow. We're too close to the party. When he goes back drunk, people will think that he just thought the whole thing, _if _he can make it back while people are still here. But, if we are saying his name, people will get suspicious."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said, sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to blow our cover."

"Glad you understand." Hailiegh answered, and Willow looked at her as she walked towards a Victor-free Rebecca, who was starting to yell at Theo.

"I never did anything!" Rebecca said.

"Yes, you did!" Theo sniffed pathetically. "Your stupid friends took Travis away! Now, I'll just have to find someone else to make out with." She smiled deviously.

"A: how sad… you have to find some other pathetic, horny loser to screw!; B: my friends aren't stupid! You're just an over-dramatic bitch!"

"Go, Rebecca…" Willow said, crossing her arms. A crowd was forming, and Victor was no where in sight. "Theo's lucky Victor's not around."

Theo gasped and slapped Rebecca across the face.

Hailiegh cracked her knuckles. "She's very lucky Victor's not around."

Willow stopped Hailiegh as she stepped forward. "Rebecca can handle this."

Rebecca jumped Theo, taking her down easily. As guys chanted for a 'chic fight!' Rebecca punched Theo in the nose, and she screamed, pushing Rebecca off her and staggering to a stand.

"Ugh! You stupid bitch! You broke my nose!" Theo held it out of view, and Hailiegh jumped around, trying to see it.

"Poor baby!" Rebecca glared from where she was, sitting on the ground. The only evidence that she was in that fight was the slightly red cheek that had the hint of a hand-print on it.

Victor finally pushed his way through the crowd, stopping once he saw Rebecca sitting there, un harmed from his angle of view, smirking at a hesitating Theo.

Theo finally screamed, throwing Hailiegh's phone on the ground. It smashed with a sickening crack, and Hailiegh yelled, "My phone!"

Just as Theo walked passed Victor, and Hailiegh was about to knock her out, she surprised everyone by jumping and wrapping her legs around Victor's waist, kissing him loudly on the mouth.

Rebecca retched, standing up and rushing passed the crowd into the forest, Willow running after her.

Theo smirked, strutting away and slamming the house door. Every one was quiet, and they could all hear Rebecca's gross, vomiting sounds from the distance.

"At least the pictures are gone…" Hailiegh said aloud as Victor pushed by her. She soon followed, finding Willow holding Rebecca's hair out of her face as she puked in Theo's purse by the bean bag chair she was sitting in earlier.

Hailiegh laughed. "I love being in this pack." She cringed at the sight of Theo's purse. "Never a dull moment."

Rebecca was gasping as she threw the bag into the distance, puke going all across the patio.

Victor pushed some hair behind her ear and caressed her face, trying not to laugh at her state.

Willow and Hailiegh looked away as they heard someone coming from the forest. Travis appeared, stumbling, and bent over, puking on Willows shoes.

She screamed, kicking him in the face and running towards the truck.

Travis fell over, unconscious, and Hailiegh stepped on him while following Willow to the truck. "And, now we know that he never won the bet!" She laughed, shrugging, and jumping on Micah's back as they all went to the truck.

"Where's Callen?" Rebecca asked, scooting away as Chris and Victor hauled Travis into the back of the truck.

"Oh…" Micah said, smiling. "He's getting a ride from Viola. He kinda imprinted on her."

"Viola Stanley? Wow… they are total opposites." Chris said, sitting on the edge of the box.

"I'd laugh if you fell…" Rebecca said and they took off down the road, the girls in a good mood at the turn of events.

…

Don't forget! I've changed it to anyone who reviews get a sneak peak! I want 5 reviews, at least, before the next chapter is posted (which, if I get my reviews, I'll try tomorrow, Tuesday or Wednesday, at the latest, hopefully)! With reviews, you guys help me write the story!

I sent the others out yesterday, and they were to LunaSkyeIvashkov-Ozera and SnowSword-Chan.

Here are the questions:

1) Did you like the chapter (how the bet ended and stuff) and what was your favorite part?

2) Who's your favorite AND least favorite pairing (or not-really together pairing) from this list:

(By not really together pairing, I mean to people who have had cute moments but aren't really together):

a) Rebecca And Victor

b) Hailiegh and Chris

c) Lulu and Blake

d) Arika and Zach

e) Jenna and Gabe

Or f) Reba and Embry

REVIEW!

Oh, and If you're wondering... I change the stats on Chapter 2 (the character/imprint page) Final Characters when they imprint/ get with someone or something, so Callen will have Viola Stanley next to his name now.


	9. AN: An Outtakes Story, Please Read

A/N:

Okay, so, sorry for an author's note, but here's what I've decided and the reason behind it:

REASON: So, after I post a chapter, I get so into that pack I just want to write them for a while, so I've made a decision.

DECISION: I'm posting, probably tonight, as I'm sooooo pumped and into writing Calgary right now, an 'Outtakes and Others: Wolf Mania' story, with one shots of the packs I feel like writing that day, so I don't have to write a shitty chapter on the next pack, and if I don't post a WM chapter, and I write an outtake, then it should hang you over for a while longer. Hopefully.

SO: These oneshots or two shots or whatever could be fluff with a pair, wiether they're together in the story or not (like I said, it's outtakes and others, so it doesn't really conflict with the story) or it could be something like a party or a day at the beach or something.

I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!

The first one I feel like doing will probably be a 'Day in the Life: Rebecca Lake (Calgary)'.

So, yeah, if there's something you want to read about, a certain pack and/or story, let me know, and keep your eyes open for the story, which I will post soon!

- EPCAngel

P.S I need, like, 3 more reviews for the next chapter to be up for sure (on 'Official Chapter 6') and, I don't have an idea yet, but one will probably have popped in my head by tomorrow! If not, I'll just start writing and.. Yeah.

Oh, and, please tell me if you do not wish your character to be in the Outtakes. If you don't tell me, I'll be using them.

-Later! ;P


	10. Official Chapter 7: La Push

Wolf Mania Chapter 7: La Push

A/N: So, this is where they start having problems which will result in meeting each other. I need some vampires and humans, and the apps will be at the end of this chapter along with some questions! Enjoy!

…

Previously (Chapter 4: La Push):

_Jacob, who was holding his black haired beauty's hand, burst out laughing at Reba, and Embry growled, seeing Reba start to sob miserably._

_Reba was never seen in such a state, she was never out of style, and she was never wearing soggy clothes._

_Reba and Embry left soon after, and the others fought for chairs._

_"Okay!" Colin said, watching his imprint steal his chair. "There are too many fucking wolves, guys!" He spread his arms to show his disagreement. "We either need to get rid of some of newbies, or we need more tables!" No one was really listening to him, so he looked at the alpha. "Sam? Emily?"_

_"Sit down, Colin." Emily pleaded._

_He just made a face. "But there's no where to sit, Em!" He complained._

_Colin sat down on the floor._

…

"Vampi-ra alert!" Jade Night said, sitting down at the picnic table on First Beach.

Colin looked up from where he was eating his sandwich and blinked. "What?"

His imprint, Brooklyn Davis, had long, wavy light hair with blonde streaks, baby blue eyes and a pale, porcelain complexion. She was tall, around 6 foot, and she slapped him in the arm. She always hated it when he never listened.

"A vampire was spotted." Amelia Davis, Paul's imprint, rolled her dark eyes, resting her chin on her russet-colored hand. Her hair was ink black ending in spikes, and it had violet tips.

Jade rolled her green eyes. "Thank you Amelia. Sean's mom is in the hospital. An unknown animal attack."

No one was following. She sighed. "It's like Bella Swan all over again."

Jacob's hand came down on the table. Luna touched his shoulder softly. "You said you'd never talk about that!"

He was still emotional after he found Luna, so the pack promised not discuss or mention the past with the Cullen's. He only ever visited them if they promised not to discuss it, either.

"Sorry. Anyways! They think my imprint's mom was attacked by an animal! You know that we're gonna have to be careful, right? They're gonna be looking for wolves again."

"Right!" Trent Grass said. His face was still in concentration. "So, a vampire attacked Sean's mom. Shouldn't she be dead?"

Jade stiffened. "I don't know. We'll have to keep an eye out. She could change in the middle of the hospital."

Diana nodded. "I'll tell Anthony and Carlisle to check on her."

"Any idea where it went?" Eclipse asked.

Jade shrugged. "Jasper said probably up north towards Vancouver."

"Should I warn Willow?" Trent asked immediately.

"Vancouver, Trent. Relax. If we get no word from the wolves up there, then I'll try and contact their alpha, Blake." Sam told him.

Trent visibly relaxed.

"And if it's not there?" Paul asked.

"It's none of our concern anymore!" Sam demanded. "If it's out of La Push and our borders, then we don't have to worry."

"But it would be nice to let the others know-" Jade tried to say.

"None of our business." Sam said finally.

They went into an uncomfortable silence until Quil asked, "Where's Embry and Reba? They were supposed to drop Claire off at her dance class an hour ago and be back here."

"Where's Greg?" Paul fought. "He's our beta! He should-"

"Greg had some stuff to do, Paul, relax!" Brady said. "Didn't you listen to him at last night's bonfire?"

Colin looked away from the table, too.

Quil saw a black haired, creamy skinned girl run from the parking lot and squeeze in between Eclipse and Brooklyn. Quil didn't look to see Embry come down the beach, too.

"What took you guys so long?"

Reba shrugged. "I wanted to check out Seattle's new Victoria's Secret. Embry refused to come inside. That caused a little time to be wasted."

"Oooh, did you get anything?" Brooklyn asked.

Eclipse wasn't the shopping for underwear type girl.

"Of course! I got-"

Paul cut Reba off. "Can you show her instead? I really don't need a horny Embry over here, Reba."

She just shrugged again. Having Embry picture her in her underwear was kinda flattering.

Embry glared at Paul, pushing him off the bench and taking his spot.

As the girls continue to talk, Embry, Paul, Colin, Eclipse, and basically all the pack except Kim and Emily left to the water.

"We all have to visit Seattle soon!" Brooklyn decided.

"A shopping trip sounds like fun!" Emily agreed.

"Embry can take us!" Reba said.

"No, I cant!" He yelled from the water.

The girls stared at one another before agreeing, "He'll take us."

If an imprint was good at anything, it was getting their wolves to take them places they wanted to go.

"So, there was a vampire attack." Sam said to Embry as they swam. "It might be a good idea to take them down to Seattle soon. We might have to keep them away while we track down how many there were."

"Can't I take them somewhere that doesn't have a lingerie store?" Embry whined.

Amelia laughed. Seeing a big, bulky guy whine about lingerie was too funny.

"The vampire when up north. Unless you have a passport already, there's not much farther north you can get without running into boarder police."

"Fine. But, only if it's necessary." Embry agreed reluctantly.

"It'll be necessary." Sam said, winking at the girls.

…

A/N: So, if you want to copy my story, here are the conditions:

1) If you aren't Alicia, Lucy or Angelina, you HAVE to ask, because those three are my friends so I don't mind them copying.

2) You HAVE to give me credit.

3)… if would be nice if I got a spot… ;P

Because I saw a few people already doing it, so I just don't want you guys to be ripping my idea off. But, those two did follow the rules that weren't existent yet, lol.

I WANT 5 REVIEWS, AT LEAST!

**Questions:**

**1)Like it?**

**2) Favorite part, if one…**

**3)does your characters get along/don't get along with any of the wolves from other packs?**

**4) Are you gonna fill out an app (if so, there are some below):**

App:

Name:

Birth (If vampire, give real birth and date turned):

Age (real and appearance):

Human or Vamp?:

Appearance:

(If vampire) Any power?:

Personality:

Family:

Nomad or part of a coven (vampire):

Animal or Human blood (vampire):

Where do they live (if vampire, where does their coven live [if they have a coven], if human, where they live [Calgary, La Push or Vancouver]):

Do they know anyone from the story? (OC or character. If they do, please explain how):

Do you accept that they may or may not die, and that they might not be in the story very often (if you don't agree, don't bother filling out an app):

Other:

Questions:

I'll post the listings when I get enough. Hopefully next chapter.


	11. Official Chapter 8: VancouverCalgary

Wolf MANIA!

A/N: SO ITS BEEN FOREVER AND IM RAPING THE CAPS BUTTON!BUT WHATCHA GONNA DO? I AM NOT USING CAPS LOCK, FOR SOME DUMB REASON, BUT I AM HERE AND UDATING! I KNOW IM A LAZY ASS BUT ENJOY! I didn't realize it's been so long… time flew!

AND SORRY TO THE LAST FEW WHO SUBMITTED CHARACTERS (WOLFS) BUT I CAN'T KEEP TRACK AND I HAVE ALL THE CHARACTERS I CAN HANDLE. SORRY! AND I need TO RErEAD THIS STORY FIRST BUT YA NO, I WILL GET A GOOD CHAPTER UP! And you know I did because I UPDATED! WHOO!

I ACCEPTED ALL CHARACTERS (HUMANS AND VAMPS) SUBMITTED!

IMPORTANT: I'm ignoring the last bit of the Vancouver chapter I wrote and I am going right to the main plot. This chapter will be longer and it will have two packs POV in it so read it all or it won't make sense!

Chapter… 8, I think? :

Vancouver:

"My life sucks." Storm said, glaring at Zane. Her dark hair was pulled from her face by him as he just snickered. She snapped her carrot loudly, a warning for him to get away.

"Don't be hating, baby." Zane cooed. Storm resisted the urge to slap him.

Zane sat down across from her at the table, Gabe and Jenna, who were now good, but kind of sad for some reason, next to him. Zach and Kami, as well as James, were sitting on the counter. Lulu was making spaghetti for supper, but it didn't break the tense mood in the room.

Arika and Blake could be heard yelling from upstairs, arguing with some people on the phone. Everyone was waiting to know what was going on, but at the moment, they were all quiet and staring at each other.

The room went into another wave of silence.

"Anyone else have a weird itch?" James asked, and Zane laughed.

"Dude, keep that to yourself." Zane told him, laughing.

Kami raised a brow, and Jenna blushed at the conversation. "That's what you get for being an un-incisive man whore."

"Not nice, Kami. Stop it." Lulu warned her, not turning away from her cooking.

Kami just sighed.

"Not that itch…" James trailed off, stopping before he used any bad words. "I feel like… something is going to happen. Like someone is coming…"

Arika ran down the stairs at that moment. "What is that?"

Everyone looked at each other, confused, except James. "I don't know. But I sense it too."

"So, what was the phone call about?" Storm asked, standing up. A slight tingling was making its way up her neck, leading her towards the door. She didn't follow it, secretly scared of what it was telling her.

"Some nomads are roaming around. In a group in seems. La Push was just warning us." Arika said, and Zach jumped out of his chair in surprise, looking around.

His wild eyes stopped on the three others, and they knew he felt it as well. "What is going on?"

It was as if a switch had been pulled, causing everyone else to stand up, Jenna included. They all looked around, and Lulu dropped her wooden spoon.

"Make it stop!" Kami yelled, but no one could do anything.

Storm felt her legs twitch, and she was running to the door, stopping to look out the little peek hole near the top. Her hands were shaking as she looked away. "Shit!"

"What?" Arika demanded. She pushed Storm out of the way, long herself.

"What?" Zane repeated Arika, really worried.

"We're surrounded." Arika said gravely. "Werewolves. Everywhere."

(A/N: I would change POV there, but there would be nothing else to write yet. So I'll be nice)

Blake rushed down the stairs and to the door as well, and he cursed silently. He turned to his pack, a scared but determined look on his face. "We have to see what they want. They could be here for help; we need to hear them out before we attack. So no one and I repeat, _no one_, is to do anything or say anything until I say. Understood?"

Murmurs went across the room, and Lulu rushed to Blake's side as he opened the door to face their visitors.

A fairly tall guy stood in the middle, bare chested with olive skin, short brown and brown eyes. To his left was another tan, bare chested guy with longer brown hair and round, womanizing grey eyes. To his right was a beautiful girl with paler skin than the rest, long dark hair and bangs that fell into her green eyes. She had on jeans and a plaid shirt, and smelled human.

He couldn't see the rest of his pack, but he sensed the other 5 members surrounding his home.

"Calgary Pack, if I'm not mistaken." Blake started, feeling the presence of his mate and his beta behind him. "I'm Blake Smith, and this is my mate Lulu, and my beta Arika. I hope you came for a respectful meeting."

The alpha, who couldn't be any older than 18, smiled back. That made Blake relax. It wasn't a hard smile or an angry smile, it was genuine and kind.

"Of course. I'm Victor Chavez, and this is my mate Rebecca, and my beta Travis. I apologize if we made you uneasy, but it's been an unsettling little while for our pack. We are here to talk about the nomads that have been running through. We've had a little rude awakening and want to help you, as you might be their next target."

Blake only slightly hesitated, but accepted them faster than his pack. "Of course. Come inside, and, if they like, your beta and mate could join us in my office."

"Thank you." Victor smiled, and shook hands with Blake. The other five of his pack, three huge guys and two beautiful girls, nodded to Blake's pack and join them, quite stiffly, in the living room.

Lulu and Arika came along as well.

When Blake shut the office door and leaned on his desk, Lulu, Travis and Arika against the wall, Victor standing and Rebecca making herself comfortable in a chair, her legs slung over the arm.

"I hope you don't mind. But I brought my mate as she is a big influence on pack decisions. It's her gift, you can call it." Victor explained.

Blake didn't have a problem with a human being in on their discussion. It was similar with Lulu. "Completely okay. Now, if you may, explain what happened?"

Victor nodded. "We were at a party for a…friend," Rebecca snorted. "When things started to go wrong. They were mostly caused by our pack; just messing around with each other, but it turns out our guard was down. We were on our way home when we saw a familiar face on the side of the road. It was the girl's party we went to, and we pulled over, wondering what she was doing. It was only when we saw her red eyes that we smelled through her alcohol and realized she was newly changed and a vampire was around.

"She got away before we could do anything, leaving us uninjured, and then the next morning, the house was trashed and a few locals were missing. We were upset at the fact they ruined our house, but no one was home that night. We all stayed with each other after we saw the girl, Theodora, was a vampire.

"We smelled they came this way on our run, and we came as soon as we could, fearing they had already looked through your house. But I guess they haven't reached you yet. You should be on guard. I don't know what they were looking for or if they took anything yet. I have a neighbouring pack, the Edmonton wolves, taking care of it. They do have the best eyes in the country."

Blake nodded. "There were vampires in La Push last week. They thought they were headed our way, but they stopped at you first, I guess. You didn't recognize the smell? It didn't bring up any towns or cities?"

Victor shook his head. "But they all were together, so it was nauseating trying to pin point just one."

Blake thought for a moment, his head pounding from the information and problems that came to him in only half an hour. He ran his hands over his face, desperately wanting the comfort of Lulu at the moment. "Do you think you'd know if one of them were to be nearby?"

"Of course." Victor said, smiling.

"Good." Blake stood, shaking hands with Victor once more, signalling the end of their conversation. "Then I'll give your pack the safe house just a little farther in the woods. We can work together to find these vampires when you are nearby."

"Thank you, Blake." Victor smiled.

"Thank _you, _Victor. Without you and your pack we can be in big trouble."

…

Calgary: WARNING, SEXUAL THEMES! Not graphic or too much info, but just a warning.

Only a few minute run to the safe house, and Rebecca jumped off Victor's back, letting him phase and change back into jeans. She looked up at the two story building, with large double doors and deep set windows. It wrapped around, so it was in a U shaped, and was much bigger than the Vancouver pack's main home.

"Why is the Safe house so much bigger?" Rebecca asked Callen, who was probably the most knowledged about werewolves of the whole pack.

"Because it's a safe house." He said in a 'duh' tone. "It's made to hold many shifters in case of any emergency."

"Makes sense." Rebecca shrugged.

Haileigh appeared at her side, jumping up and down in excitement. "Come on then! Let's look inside!"

It didn't take long for them to get settled in, and Rebecca walked into her and Victor's room after searching the whole house with Haileigh.

He was sitting on the bed, head in his hands, sighing. He most likely heard her enter, but didn't show it. She let herself slip into his head, a power mates had.

'_Why do these things always happen to us? If I had been more responsible and not went out partying, like most Alphas, then we probably would've been aware of the vamps and been able to catch them. I don't understand. Why was I left in charge?'_

Rebecca had enough of his self-pity and kneeled on the bed behind him, placing her hands on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Stop." She murmured, kissing his shoulder blade, then up to the side of his neck. The spot right where his ear met his neck was their spot, the spot that could send them over the edge in their mating.

Rebecca kissed it gently, before grazing her teeth over his earlobe and pulling away, rubbing his back a little harder.

Victor let out a hoarse sigh, turning around and grabbing Rebecca by the waist. Pushing her down on the bed, he pinned her arms above her head, nibbling on her ear to give her a taste of her own medicine.

She left out a soft moan, closing her eyes. Victor moved his lips from her neck to her mouth, kissing her with a fiery passion. She moaned again, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him down farther so his body was right on top of hers.

He still held himself up, holding her hands as well. Her hips ground against his, and he moaned against her lips. Victor felt himself get hotter, and moved his lips to the v in her shirt. Rebecca let out a squeak and her eyes flew open, only to be filled with lust and desire when he pulled her shirt down with his teeth.

Victor was in total control, and he wanted Rebecca to know that.

(A/N: Whole scene, which will be rated M, will be put up on fan fiction too if you want to read it. I might do a two or three shot with that, or add more if you guys want. I just don't want to ruin THIS story with the adult content. But I can do another spin off thing)

…

Willow winced at the loud moan she heard from upstairs. "Ugh," she said, shovelling ice cream into her mouth. She sat at the mini bar, a leg up to her chest, eating cookie dough ice cream while Micah and Haileigh ate whipped cream and took smarties from the little machines. "I'm eating!"

Micah gave her a disgusted look at ice cream fell from her mouth and onto her sweats. She just rubbed it off with her finger. "They are two horny teens, Willow. One's a werewolf who should be reaching legal age soon, and the other is an Alpha's mate, meaning the desire and feelings that we feel are tripled, not to mention she's almost completely mental in the head and bi polar… they need their together time while they can."

"It's still gross." Willow said through her ice cream.

"I think it's cute." Haileigh spoke, ducking under a Smartie dispenser, pulling the lever to let a crowd of candy fall into her mouth. She coughed, but stood up and didn't lose one Smartie. "They _are _under a lot of pressure, and Victor needs to be more like Rebecca sometimes. It'd be good for him." She gave Willow a look. "If you and Trent were doing it, you wouldn't think it's gross. You'd think it was the healthiest thing in the world."

"Yeah, and you'd probably end up like Travis…" Micah joked. "Rubbing up against every door you passed."

"I so do not!" Travis said, walking into the room. He proved his point by walking right into Haileigh's personal bubble and grinding up against her leg. She pushed him away quickly, running from the room. "I just like making girls squirm." He winked at Willow.

She excused herself as well.

…

End notes: Yeah, Willow talks with her mouth full every couple chapters (she did in the one where they ate grilled cheese I believe). Calgary is my favourite pack, and Rebecca/Vic and Reba/Embry, as well as Haileigh/Micah (even though they aren't an official couple) are my favourite couples. So there might be more of them I also like Willow/Trent but haven't had time to go into their relationship much, so I will soon

The actual sex scene between Rebecca and Victor will be put up if you want to read it! So check it out

Questions:

Favorite Couple:

Favorite Pack:

Who would you like to see/hear more of and less of?

THANKS GUYS!


	12. AN: About Your Characters and The Story

A/N: ABOUT YOUR CHARACTERS AND THE STORY!

…

_**(I need this before I can post the 10**__**th**__** Chapter)**_ Okay, so can you ALL send me what characters your character(s) get along with and don't from each pack? The reviews have all the characters and the packs and their characters are in the story if you don't want to look through the review. Because after the next La Push chapter (which is next) they are ALL CLASHING! WHOOO!

_**(I need this before I can post the next chapter [Chapter 9**_]) Ok, and next chapter (La Push) do you want some of the Mall scene (Victoria's Secret and stuff) or just all wolf and vampire scenes? I was planning on doing a mix of them, but I don't know if you'd be interested in the Mall or not. So just let me know!

And, finally, please review and tell me how I'm doing EVERY chapter, because there is a lot of characters and stuff to remember and go through and I take days to get through a decently long chapter, which is why my chapters are usually short. So please tell me how I'm doing and give me comments or constructive criticism. Thanks!

THANKS AND PEACE OUT HOME SKILLETS!

-LaLaLandy

PS: I might start rewriting this story with more information and chapters and longer chapters, so if you want to see that, let me know!


End file.
